Authentic
by tierraangelica
Summary: High school student Sesshoumaru Taisho has a special ability to see a person's true self and thoughts. All his life he has never trusted anyone and lived as a lone wolf. But one day a girl named Kagome fell from a tree and straight into his lap. Kagome now seems bent on showing Sesshoumaru the good in people no matter how much he pushes her away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters nor do I profit from making this*

...

He could see a person's true self, what they were actually feeling.

"Sesshoumaru! Lets go somewhere after school!" A blonde wearing too much make-up coed and her friends stood behind her batting their eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and mentally flipped the switch in his mind. In a blink of an eye her school girl outfit had disappeared replaced with a sort of designer dress and fur coat.

"If I'm with you everyone will be so jealous! Even more than they are now!" She now said haughtily.

Looking at her friends they also were extravagant outfits but their faces had turned sour and bitter as they glared at the blonde.

"She's so fake!"  
"She's so conceited!"  
"Sesshoumaru will definitely turn her down!"

He blinked once more and they were back in school uniforms.

"How 'bout it Sesshoumaru?" The blonde spoke again with that fake smile across her face. Her fake friends still batting their eyes.

_What a waste of time_, he thought.

Sesshoumaru shoved by them and walked outside.

Some people would say his ability was a gift. You could find true friends with it. Sesshoumaru scoffed at that notion. Such people were rare in this world.

_Everyone lies. _

That's what he had been taught from a young age.

He could only be glad he was able to turn his ability on and off now.

Sesshoumaru settled down under the shade of a tree and listened to the silence.

"Pst!"

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the interruption.

"Psssst! Up here!"

Sesshoumaru glanced above him to see a girl sitting on the branch of the tree. She were the schools uniform and had long wavy black hair.

"Is there anybody else around?" She whispered.

"No."

She smiled. "Aha! Then I can finally climb down!"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her and tried to return to the silence he craved.

"Ah! Watch out!"

Before he could look back up the sudden weight of a body landed on his lap.

He glared down at the female.

"Haha! That was fun!" She laughed. "I was hiding from the disciplinary members because I was late for school and-"

She suddenly became silent and looked at him.

"A demon?!" She yelled and scooted away from him.

_What mockery was this?_ He thought.

"Oh wait," she crawled on her hands and knees back over to where he was.

"Your not a demon. You just glare like your condemning someone to hell!" She slapped his arm playfully and laughed some more.

"Then why aren't you in hell now," He said seriously in an icy tone.

"Good question! Maybe I'm just too much of an angel for you to deal with." She batted her eyes and squished her cheeks together to pucker her lips.

He'd thoroughly had enough of this girl and got up to leave. Sesshoumaru didn't need to use his ability to see she was an empty headed klutz.

"Hey wait! I'm Higurashi Kagome," she extended her hand out to him.

"I don't care," he stated.

"How rude! I thought we were going to be good friends!"

"Than you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

She stuck her tongue out and threw up her middle finger.

Seshoumaru's eyebrow twitched but he turned around and walked away.

_What an insolent little brat._

...

A/N: New story idea :D Even though I should really finish the one's going on right now... T-T

I got the idea from this really cute manga I read so they get credit for that if I could remember the name ^_^ll

Anyways enjoy! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

_Beeeep!_

The bell sounded for class to start.

The students flooded into the classroom, taking their seats while chatting.

Sesshoumaru took his own seat. This was the only class he regularly showed up in. History. The male teacher for the most part left him alone and taught very well.

Female teachers were a little too friendly towards him. And male teachers tried to pull the strong and strict fatherly figure act.

Sesshoumaru had a low tolerance for these sorts of things. So he kept his test scores high so no one would complain about his bad attendance.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the teacher speaking. He walked over and slid it open.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

There was some murmuring from the person in the hallway.

"Alright, nice to meet you," the teacher greeted. "Please come in."

Not interested with what was going on Sesshoumaru turned his head to look out the window.

What he didn't see was the female with long, wavy, black hair that walked through the door.

"Class this is a new transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

"Alright then!" A female voice said energetically.

The voice somehow sounded familiar and quickly irritated Sesshoumaru.

"My name is Higuarashi Kagome! I hope we can all get along, but if not please don't start a fight with me. I don't like to hurt people." The statement was said so earnestly that the whole class burst out in laughter.

The teacher frowned. "Alright young lady please take a seat."

Sesshoumaru made the mistake of looking her way to confirm that she was indeed the girl from yesterday.

The female pointed at him with a huge smile.

"I'll sit next to you!" She started making her way towards the empty desk next to him, ignoring Sesshoumaru's icy glare.

The teacher put a hand in her shoulder to stop her . "Ah...Young lady, I advise you sit somewhere else."

She looked at him confused but then smiled. "It's ok! It's ok!" She reassured him. "We're friends!"

No one in the room seemed to believe her.

She took her seat next to Sesshoumaru, who was thouroghly ignoring her.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," she told him.

Sesshoumaru was trying to balance is options of continuing to come to class and ignore her or just not showing up at all.

...

The cool breeze pushed at Sesshoumaru's long white silver hair as he sat on the roof. It mean that the weather would soon be changing into fall. Trees would start to change colors before losing all their leaves to the cold.

This spot was a bit of a sanctuary for Sesshoumaru since it was secluded from the buzz of the school during lunch. He could be alone and think about nothing but what he saw.

"There you are!"

Or so he had thought.

_This female and her voice are becoming an increasing nuisance_, Sesshoumaru observed mentally.

Without hesitation or an invitation she sat next to him.

"It's really pretty up here," Kagome commented. "I see why you eat lunch here." She took out her own bentou and chopsticks.

"I come here to be alone," he stated, hoping she would leave.

"Oh." She put a piece of food in her mouth. "That seems a little bit lonely doesn't it?"

"No."

"You don't really have any friends do you?" she asked.

Obviously this girl had no tact in how she spoke to people.

But he still answered her. "No."

"Why not?"

"They are a nuisance like everyone else."

"Wow your depressing. I don't know whether to eat or cry."

Putting another piece of food in her mouth she'd clearly already made her choice.

"Then leave."

"Alright I've decided!"

He was relieved that she would finally leave him alone.

A pair of small hands grabbed his and she looked him straight in the eye. "From today on I will be your first friend and teach you about friendship. Just call me Sensei Kagome!" She gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

What kind of person was she? Sesshoumaru switched on his ability but nothing about her appearance changed.

"I will defiantly be a good teacher!"

Her thoughts seemed to be exactly the same as well. He could only the sense of something pure illuminating from her.

"What a joke," Sesshoumaru spat and ripped his hands away. He got up and snarled at her, "I do not want to be your friend. Keep away from me or else next time I won't hold back."

With that Sesshoumaru walked back inside with a slam of the door.

Leaving Kagome alone.

...

AN: Chapter update :)

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Even though Sesshoumaru had threatened Kagome she still greeted him in the morning and whenever she saw him in school. And he still continued to ignore her.

However, a few days hand passed since she had returned to the roof to eat lunch. So during that time Sesshoumaru was left to his silence.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru," the history teacher spoke. "Since both of you are already done with the class assignment, please go pick up the new text books from the library."

"Yes sir," Kagome complied happily and took the pass the teacher held.

Sesshoumaru only followed Kagome in silence.

He listened as she hummed to herself as they walked down the hallway. Until his curiosity got the better of him.

"You stopped coming to the roof after that day," he commented looking straight ahead.

Kagome looked at him surprised. "Well I didn't want you to hate me so I thought just greeting you for now would be best." She smiled at him. "But now that I know you miss me I'll make sure to come join you!"

"I don't recall saying that I missed your company."

"Hey, we were having a moment. Don't go ruining it with your rude behavior."

"I don't need a lecture on polite behavior from someone like you," he stated.

"Huh?" she stopped walking to stare at him. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk ahead.

"We're not done talking here!" she called quickening her pace to catch up with him.

...

Sesshoumaru regretted ever asking that question to her. Here she was chattering about senseless things to him while eating. She reminded Sesshoumaru of a cicada.

Loud, a pest, and never knowing when to _stop_ making noise.

"Oh, I'm talking too much huh? Sorry I have a bad habit of doing that. I just don't like silence very much." She bit a piece of bread off.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked. silence was the only thing he liked most.

She stopped mid bite with her mouth still open and slowly put her hand down. "Well...you see when my dad died there was a lot of silence in my house. Mom was having a tough time and that's why my dad's father came to live with us. My brother Souta was too young to really know what was happening so I used to entertain him a lot to keep us busy." A sad smile graced her face. It was the first time Sesshoumaru had seen her show any other emotion then happiness. Even when he had threatened her no sadness or fear had come to her face.

He almost felt a pang of guilt that it was there because he had asked.

"But everything's better now! Dad's watching over us in heaven anyways," she smiled happily to herself and glanced at sky.

"Hn."

This girl had such a positive outlook on life even though it had ripped someone like her father away from her.

For the next week or so Kagome joined Sesshoumaru for lunch on the roof. They talked about various things, well mostly she talked and Sesshoumaru would listen and would sometimes comment. It was no longer such an annoyance to Sesshoumaru for her to be there.

"By the way," she chirped up. "Would it be ok if I brought my cousin Kikyo here to eat with us? You see she's really worried about me. Plus I think you two would get along really well," she smiled contently to herself. "It would be good for you to talk to someone knew." Kagome turned her hopeful brown eyes on him. "So how bout it?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated a minute just looking at her and contemplating. "That is fine."

She smiled brightly at him. "Great! I'll see when she wants to come join us then." She bounced in place being so happy it made her hair shift.

He ran a hand through her hair unconsciously. It was soft and not purely black, it had a sort of purple shine to it.

They locked eyes for a moment before the bell rang and Kagome packed our things more quickly than normal and went to the door.

"Bye Sesshoumaru!" she waved not looking at him.

He wondered if the tint of red on her cheeks was from him or the chill air.

...

**AN:** Another chapter \(^o^)/

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

"Kikyo this is Sesshoumaru," Kagome introduced. "Sesshoumaru this is my cousin Kikyo."

"Hello," Sesshoumaru greeted in his monotone voice.

Kikyo's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled brightly and pushed Kikyo further so they could all sit.

Sesshoumaru sat against the railing and the two females sat across from him on their knees. Side to side you could definitely see the family resemblance. Kikyo's hair was longer though and she had a more calm and calculating air about her. Where as Kagome was more...spontaneous and wild.

There wasamoment of akward silence as the girls got out their meals. Sesshoumaru wondered how thismeeting would end. He wasn't exactly the friendiestperson around and was not one for nonsense chit chat without meaning.

"I can see why you eat here," Kikyo commented surveying the land beyond the school. "It has a very lovely view of the city."

"Right?" Kagome agreed happily. "But to be honest I don't come here everyday for the view. I come to keep Sesshoumaru company." She flashed him a smile but then whispered to her cousin, "He's friendless you see. A lone wolf, and not by choice."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I reassure you it is by choice," he stated.

Kagome muttered to Kikyo, "Obviously in denial," with a roll of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened where as the girls smiled.

"So how did you do on your history test Kagome?" Kikyo inquired.

Kagome looked the other way with a nervous smile. "Well, I got higher than last time..."

"Kagome," Kikyo said blatantly, "You failed the last test. You only got 4 out of 20 right."

"I'm just not good at tests!" Kagome sighed. "Oh! Sesshoumaru is in my class though. What did you make?"

"One-hundred," he answered.

"Whaaaaaa?" Kagome gasped.

"Maybe you could mentor this one," Kikyo jabbed her thumb in Kagome's direction. "'I've tried to help but she's a bit on the hopeless side."

Kagome nodded and shrugged. "It's true. So the week before the big test lets study in the library Sesshoumaru and-"

"I didn't agree to be your mentor," he interrupted before she planned out a whole schedule without his permission.

"Aw come on! Please?" She pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time for such things."

Kikyo watched them banter back in forth in curiosity.

"I'll get him to say yes eventually," she told Kikyo.

That didn't sound pleasant for Sesshoumaru.

Then he had realized what had just transpired. Kagome had roped him into the conversation and broken the ice. She could be crafty, he would give her that much.

...

" Whoa, five minutes until lunch is over and we have to get to class," Kikyo alerted cleaning up her lunch. "That was fast."

"Time flies when your having fun." Kagome blurted out.

Sesshumaru wouldn't label this as 'having fun' but it had been pleasant to conversate with Kikyo.

"Well before we have to go I just want to say Sesshoumaru," Kikyo directed her gaze at him, "I've seen you around the school before but you always seemed very...scary and unpleasant. I want to apologize for making such assumptions. Also I want to thank you for looking after Kagome, I know she's a hand full."

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Kagome pouted.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Lastly, I would be honored if we could also be friends."

Kagome smiled brightly. "An official second friend Sesshoumaru!"

Ignoring Kagome, Sesshoumaru nodded. "That would be fine."

"Alright then." Kikyo smiled. "I'll be leaving first then." She stood up. "When it gets too cold for you guys your always welcome to come sit with at our table inside."

"That could be lots of fun," Kagome thought. "More chances to practice making friends too," she pointed out.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome.

Kikyo smiled. "Bye you two."

"Bye Kikyo!" Kagome waved.

He nodded and said a good-bye himself.

When the door shut Kagome moved to sit next to Sesshoumaru against the railing. "So what did you think about Kikyo?"

"She was polite and engaging," he answered after a minute of thought.

What he said was the truth of course. He hadn't found Kikyo annoying, aggravating, or impolite.

"Our personalities are very different huh?" Kagome asked looking up at the sky. "We've always been like that, even since we were little."

"Yes, you two are very different," he answered noticing she seemed a little distant with the statement. "But wouldn't it be boring if everyone had a similar personality. It wouldn't be, as you say, 'fun'."

Kagome looked at him with a blank expression for a few moments.

"Say 'fun' again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Say the word 'fun'," she demanded.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I want to hear you say it."

Suspicious a he was he complied with her wishes.

"Fun," he pronounced.

She smiled at that. "I've never heard someone make the word fun sound so...not fun," she laughed.

The bell rang and Sesshoumaru got up without a word to leave.

"W-wait!" Kagome said still giggling to herself. She grabbed her things and left the roof with him. "Don't be mad! Friends tease each other, you need to learn how to deal it and take it," she lectured as they walked.

Sesshoumaru only listened. He wasn't mad at her, maybe irritated, but not furious.

The reason he had gotten up so quickly without waiting for her, was to hide the small amount of embarrassment that presented itself as a pink hue on his face.

...

AN: Finally an update from me? Is the world ending? lol this chapter is a little longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it!

Reviews are appreciated as always! :P


End file.
